Not The First
by CGWobull
Summary: Frynn was your everyday thieving wood elf, up for a bit of adventure. That is, until she got tangled up with the Dawnguard
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know the first fanfic I did was rushed and terrible. But honestly, it was the first one I did. Anyways, here is a new one that I plan on continuing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim. Bethesda Softworks has that honour ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Chapter 1: Fort Dawnguard**_

_Nords consider themselves to be the children of the sky. They call Skyrim the Throat of the World, because it is where the sky exhaled the North Winds on the land and formed them. They see themselves as eternal outsiders and invaders, and even when they conquer and rule another people; they feel no kinship with them._

The words of the book rang clear like a bell in Frynn's head. Was this truly how others saw her genus? As people that detached themselves from other races? She didn't have time to ponder such thoughts. She trudged down the path toward what the woman in Ivarstead had said was Riften. She had heard that a group of vampire hunters were recruiting. Frynn pondered what the burly Orc in Whiterun had said but as she thought, she realised how much of a waste of time this trip would be. The Orc had made mention of a fort, which was likely, just a bunch of men in armour drinking skooma. Still, she walked till her feet felt like she'd strode in the thorns of nightshades. As she approached the cave, Frynn again thought how stupid this sounded. She was going off into the middle of nowhere, and to what? Kill a few pale mosquitoes? See entered the cave and after a few minutes of trudging, was stunned at what she saw. Mountains adorned with the crystals of white snow dripped onto the soft ground. Frynn continued walking, and as she did so she remained aghast with wonder. Frozen walls of water with the cascades pooling at its feet and the burnt orange trees, with their leaves fluttering onto Frynn's armour kept her unfocused until a voice rang out, clear as day in the beautiful canyon.

'Oh hey there! You're here to join the Dawnguard too?'

'I bet you've killed lots of vampires. Isran will sign you right up…' Agmaer stated. Frynn shuddered. The previously beautiful canyon had turned cold and sinister, and the frigid wind bit and tore at her skin. 'I hope he takes me,' the farm boy blurted. Frynn didn't want to talk to him. He seemed slow and ignorant and he annoyed her. Instead, she grunted and trudged on, faster this time. Agmaer spluttered and lagged behind. Frynn had left him in her wake. She heard a distant voice, talking about how huge and empty the fort to her side was. Frynn scoffed. 'The poor boy's talking to himself,' she thought. She passed the braziers and laid her eyes on the biggest fort she'd ever seen. This was Fort Dawnguard.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I use songs to inspire my writing so in this chapter I used Imogen Heap – Can't Take It In as it reminded me of the canyon. -Cheers


	2. Chapter 2: Amber & Sapphire

**A/N: I totally didn't expect this many people to read my first chapter. I realise there are no reviews yet, but I figured 100 or so views/reads deserved another chapter. Enjoy**

_**Chapter 2: Amber & Sapphire**_

Frynn continued to trudge up the path. She and Agmaer passed an Orc firing what looked like a small, handheld bow. It was strange and complex, far too advanced for Nord make. She shrugged and continued toward the forts huge wooden doors. 'Why in Oblivion do Nords need such huge doors!' Frynn shouted. 'Because they need to prove themselves…' a gruff voice almost whispered. 'It was rhetorical. I'm part Nord, so I should know,' she sneered back at the voice. She detested idiots, and the voice seemed like one. Isran had barely met this lithe woman and he already didn't like her. Then again, he didn't like a lot of people. 'What do you want, anyway? I'm busy,' he glanced back over at the Vigilant and then towards the woman again. 'I heard you were looking for vampire hunters,' Frynn quickly stated. Not much use to waste her breath on this man, she reasoned. 'You heard right. Glad word's finally getting around, but that means our enemies will know, too,' Isran half-grumbled. _He seems to be rather negative_ Frynn thought. _I don't like negative._ 'Well, you're in luck. Our Vigilant here has some information on a cave. Go on, tell her about… Dimhollow, was it?' Isran said. He needed to get to the point, and quick so this woman would leave him be. 'That's right… We think there's some long lost artefact the vampires were looking for, though we're not sure what,' the Vigilant stated, hesitatingly. 'Alright, I'm on it,' Frynn was rather excited, a lot more than she should have been. First day and she already had an "important" job. _

Frynn skidded into the cave and her emerald eyes stared down the cavity. Her father always told her she over analysed things. She heard a pair of hissing voices pipe up, but she zoned out. Frynn had to concentrate or things would go downhill. Fast. 'Nargh!' she shouted, sending her fist into her mouth to muffle the cry. 'Confound these cracks…' Frynn grumbled, yanking her foot up and out of the small crevice. 'What was that?' two voices hissed in unison. She huffed. Looked like thongs were going downhill… Again. Drawing her ebony daggers slowly, she rolled down the hill and smashed the heel of the blade into a vampire's shoulder. He yelled in pain but a quick jab to the temple silenced him. A second vampire rushed at her, and Frynn propped her foot in front of it. She fell and Frynn slid the blade into the back of the vampire's neck. 'Vermin…' she spat. After an hour of fighting vampires Frynn sheathed her blades. She had just finished fighting 2 particularly annoying vampires and their damned thrall. She gazed around the huge, ringed area that was hidden deep away within the crypt. Frynn stopped at a stone pedestal, noting the button with an odd red ring around it. As soon as her hand touched the button a rusted spike shot into her palm. She muffled her grunts and watched in wonder as purple flames engulfed the traced lines. She waited for a while, unsure if some Daedra was going to pop up or something. '…Well… what in blazes do I do now?!' she yelled after a ridiculous time of waiting.

After a while of throwing various ales, potatoes and cheese at the pedestal, she gave up. Frynn leaned on the basin and grumbled. 'Stupid vampires and their _**stupid**_ tricks,' she shrieked the last word as she fell flat on her back. The basin had slid from beneath her. It had aligned with the fire and the purple glow had travelled further down the lines. Frynn yelled and charged at the basin, arms outstretched. She tried to push the damned thing over, but it stayed firmly upright. A while after pushing basins around, the floor began to sink. 'Ugh… What now?!' Frynn shouted. A huge monolith rose from the sinking ground, surrounded by the purple flames. Just when she thought it stopped, it pushed itself up more, as if it were trying to pull out of quick sand. She looked at the sides of the monolith, and ran her hand along one side that looked an awful lot like a door. As she did so, the stone plate slipped into the ground, and resting inside the monolith was a woman. Her small hands were crossed over her chest and her head was leaned toward the side. Four braids of hair adorned her head and her skin was an unnatural ivory colour. Frynn stepped back in surprise, her eyes watching the sleeping woman. 'Is she dead?' Frynn asked herself aloud. She found herself mistaken as the woman fell toward the stone ground and pushed herself onto her feet. 'Uhh… Where is…' The woman began, but she seemed to hastily change her question. 'Who sent you here?' she practically demanded. Frynn wasn't just going to give up information. She needed to know who and what the woman was. 'Who were you expecting?' she gently asked. Frynn knew that if she made any sort of dumbass move to appear tough this woman was going to shut her out. 'Well… someone like me, at least,' the woman carefully spoke. Frynn mentally grinned. She was getting what she needed. 'Are you a…' Frynn began, but was cut off by the woman. 'A vampire, yes. Can't you tell from just looking at me?' she sounded angry. _Damn._ Frynn thought. _Well, no use pretending anymore._ 'The Dawnguard would want me to kill you,' Frynn simply stated. 'Not fond of vampires are they? Well look, kill me and you've killed just one vampire. But if people are after me, there's something bigger going on. I can help you find out what that is,' she explained. Frynn noted her pitch, hand movements and the way she spoke quickly. This girl was desperate to go wherever it was she needed to. 'As long as you don't get in my way,' Frynn sharply said, walking off.

Serana followed her, taken aback by the woman's quick change of character. 'Uh, by the way… My name's Serana. Good to meet you,' she forced the last part out. 'Frynn!' she heard the woman call back. She wasn't sure why, but Serana seemed to trust this woman. There was an air of honesty behind her harsh and cruel character, and Serana was determined to make the woman show it. 'Is that an Elder Scroll?' the woman queried. Serana was caught off guard by the question, but quickly answered. 'Yes it is and it's mine,' Serana answered. 'Is it fragile? Do we need to protect it?' Serana could hear the mock in Frynn's voice, and somehow it only made her smirk. She saw the satisfaction in Frynn's face when she saw her smirk, so Serana quickly turned away. 'You look like a Bosmer, but you speak like a Nord,' Serana said to Frynn. 'The perks of being a half-caste…' she heard her mutter. They continued up the stairs, toward a large structure with statues of gargoyles sat upon the pillars. The statues busted apart, and screams filled the air. Two huge, stony-skinned monster set upon the duo like wolves, their hardened horns ramming into each other as they charged. Frynn took out her two ebony daggers, dancing around the gargoyles legs, and hacking at their backs. Bolts of lightning and ice speared the second beast. But still, they screamed and slashed until their claws hit the rewarding sound of flesh, be it friend or foe. 'Gods dammit!' Frynn yelled. She pushed both her blades into the back legs of the huge beast. The satisfying spray of blood, and a horrifying shriek told Frynn the beast had yielded its body to death. Just as she turned, a huge ice spike smashed into the head of the last gargoyle. 'Not bad…' Frynn admitted. Serana seemed smug, if a bit happy as Frynn turned. This woman was interesting, and seemed friendly enough. Serana walked a bit behind her, still wary of her though. She looked over the woman, noting her features. The woman in front of her had a lithe body, not thin, but it was far from fat. Her skin was tanned, and her ears perfectly pointed toward the sky, showing her Bosmer heritage. But her hair and eyes were a different story. Her hair was like fire, red, gold and untamed. It flashed in the light of the torches, as if it were alive. And her eyes… her eyes were amazing. Serana found herself embarrassed at the thought, though it was true. Her eyes were the colour of the sky, blue through and through. She snapped out of her thoughts when Frynn yelled her name. 'Serana there are draugr everywhere and you're standing there gawking and only the Eight know what at!' Frynn shouted. Serana flushed, and began firing her magic at the damned things.

After hours of walking and idle chit-chat, the two came upon a jetty of sorts, with a broken down boat. 'This is it. We used to keep this boat docked here to get back and forth,' Serana explained. 'Um… Isn't this the part where we get into the boat? Are you with me?' Serana asked, unsure of whether Frynn was listening. 'Is it safe?' Frynn nervously asked. 'It was before I was… well, you know… But now I'm not so sure' Serana admitted. 'Why were you locked away, anyway?' Frynn asked. 'It's… complicated,' Serana stated. She wanted to tell someone, anyone, But she was afraid of what they'd think of her. 'You don't have to tell me,' Frynn looked at her, disappointed. 'No… I… It's just that I'm ashamed. Do you know where vampirism came from?' Serana quietly asked. 'I'm guessing a Daedric Prince,' Frynn stated. It was a stab in the dark, but a likely one at that. 'Exactly! Molag Bal "gifted" us with vampirism. The first vampire wasn't a willing subject, but she was the first. When I came my turn, Molag was anything but… gentle' Serana said the last word quietly. 'I won't say sorry, because that won't help you,' Frynn said to her, in such a gentle tone it surprised Serana. None the less, she continued. 'My father stumbled upon this obscure prophecy once we were vampires. It said vampire would no longer have to fear the sun. Now to a vampire, that's pretty seductive. After that he just sort of… he lost himself in it. It was kind of sick actually. My mother kept feeding me her opinions on him, and eventually I came to believe her. She told me when she locked me away, that "it was for my own good"… Um, you should keep going now, I don't want to talk much now,' Serana shut Frynn out. She was afraid that Frynn would be disgusted that she had slept with Molag Bal, even if it was against her will. Eventually, she gave in to Frynn's constant repeating of her name. 'Serana?' Frynn again, asked. 'What?' she turned, her amber eyes resting on Frynn's own sapphire ones. 'If you think I'm disgusted in you, I'm not. I'm disgusted in your father, and Molag,' Frynn said. Serana sighed. There was that gentle tone again. She nodded and turned her head away, still ashamed. Frynn huffed and continued rowing. She couldn't get attached to this woman, she'd probably have to kill her later. Frynn pulled the canoe into the tiny bay area, and got out of the boat. Serana followed, and Frynn stared at the Castle. It was massive.

**A/N: No matter how much I wanted to continue writing, there had to be a limit. 5 pages seemed like a good place to stop. Please note, there will be a bit of chick on chick in this (Not lemon .-.) so if it offends, please don't read it. I didn't really have an inspiring song for this chapter. I just wrote it**

**-Cheers**


	3. Chapter 3: I Refuse

**A/N: This probably seems a bit hasty! But I couldn't stop writing, so I wrote this like right after I uploaded chapter 2. Cheers! ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Refuse **

'Well, this is it. Home sweet…castle.' Serana deadpanned. She looked up at Frynn, the wind blowing her fiery hair and caught a glimpse of Frynn's smirk as she looked up at the castle walls.

'You never told me it was so… massive,' Frynn replied, but she didn't seem at all shocked at the sheer size of the castle.

'I didn't want you to think I was one of those princess girls who sat in their castles all day,' Serana blurted. She'd let her thoughts control her words, and it surprisingly felt good.

'Heh...Well we best be off then,' Frynn laughed softly. They walked in silence across the icy bridge, snow and wind assaulting their faces. As they approached the gates, Serana piped up.

'Hey, before we go in there…' Serana softly spoke.

'What is it?' Frynn turned, her eyes sparkling and her face adorned with a bright smile.

'I, uh, just wanted to thank you for helping me get this far. I think…' Serana trailed off for a bit, and then remembered where she was.

'Most of your friends will probably want to kill everyone in there… I'm hoping you can show more control than that,' Serana said, battling the wind with her voice.

'Of course,' Frynn plainly replied. And with that, the two entered the massive castle.

As soon as Frynn entered the castle, the smell of sour bodies assaulted her nose. A high elf stood at what looked like the entrance to a guild hall. His skin was a pale gold colour, but his hair was greyer than the castle's ancient walls.

'Wha- How dare you trespass here…' The elf hissed, and then trailed off. He seemed to realise Frynn wasn't alone.

'Lady Serana? Is that you? Wait here,' the elf said. He turned on his heel and dramatically stood at the balcony.

'My Lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!' he announced. His voice echoed against the lonely walls of the fortress.

'I guess I'm expected,' Serana sighed. She seemed annoyed and as she walked toward the stairs and Frynn couldn't help but notice she brushed her hand against her own. She shrugged it off, thinking Serana didn't even realise.

They walked down the stairs, Frynn trailing behind her. She had no idea why, but she felt rather nervous entering the castle. Maybe it was the fact that half the things in there would likely drink her dry.

'My dearest Serana! I trust you have the Scroll?' a rather self-important looking man boomed. He had pale skin, like his daughter and black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. The armour he wore wasn't really armour at all. It was dark leather, trimmed in an even darker red, not unlike Serana's attire. 4 layers of leather crossed his chest, and a black cloak adorned the man's shoulders.

'After all these years that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I've got your damn Scroll,' she sighed. The line sounded rehearsed, as if she knew that's all he would ask her. She unstrapped the Scroll from her back and placed it well away from the bloodied tables. Frynn found it strange that Serana was so uncomfortable around the blood. _Wouldn't she be going mad around it? _She thought.

'Of course I've missed you, Serana… Must I really say it out loud?' the man complained. He sounded like a nut case, and his voice showed no love

'Ah, who is this stranger you've brought into our hall?' he hastily changed the subject.

'Tell me… what is your name?' he asked, though it sounded more like a demand than a question.

'My name is Frynn. Who are you?' she spat back at him.

'I am Harkon, Lord of this court!' he threw his hands up for effect.

'Well, I've brought your daughter back, what now?' Frynn asked simply.

'Ah, yes. There is but one thing I can offer you that is of equal value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it and you will walk as a lion among sheep,' Harkon announced, rather slowly. It annoyed Frynn to no end how slow he was talking.

'And if I refuse your gift?' Frynn asked.

'Then I will banish you from this court. I will let you live, but then you will be prey, like everyone else. Perhaps you still need convincing,' he almost yelled the last part 'behold the power!' Harkon's body contorted and twisted as blood coloured mist shrouded his body, and in his place stood the vilest thing Frynn had set her eyes on. It stood as tall, if not taller, than the wolf men that stalked the country sides, and was adorned in various jewels. Its skin was a sickly green, its face wrinkled to resemble that of an angry old man. The only thing separating the thing's bits from the outside world was a lousy loincloth. 'That. Is. Vile,' Frynn spat every word at Harkon. She snuck a glance at Serana, who had a blank look on her face. 'I refuse your "gift" Harkon.'

'Then I banish you from this court! You are now prey!' was the last thing Frynn heard before she awoke outside, in the boat.

* * *

Frynn walked along the beautiful path toward the fort, again taking in the gorgeous sights, only for her peaceful stroll to be interrupted by a pit fight between 3 vampires and the Dawnguard. She drew her daggers and swung at one of the vampires that had lunged at Vori. Her blade was stopped mid swing, countered by the vampire's resistant flesh, but still Frynn forced her blade into the vampire's arm. She sent her other blade into his back, it narrowly missing the vampire's shoulder blade.

By the time she had disposed of it, Vori had killed the other and Isran had taken care of the last.

'Look at this. Should have known it was only a matter of time,' Isran piped up.

'I'm hoping you have good news?' he asked.

'Not exactly. The vampires have an elder scroll and they found the artefact. It was a woman,' Frynn replied.

'What?! An Elder Scroll?! And you let them keep it?!' he shouted at her angrily.

'Hey! They outnumbered me 10 to 1! Back off alright!' Frynn shouted back. Isran grumbled.

'We're going to need some help. I have some… friends… who would be useful. Sorine Juard, Breton girl, whip smart. Has a fascination with Dwemer ruins. And Gunmar. Big brute of a Nord, hates vampire almost as much as I do. Last I heard, Sorine was camped in the reach and Gunmar's probably tracking trolls,' Isran spoke quickly. Frynn just nodded, and walked away headed for the Reach.

* * *

Frynn looked in the cold water, and trudged through it. There were quite a few mud crabs, more than usual. As she walked up onto the soft bank of the river, Frynn tripped on something. 'Hmph,' she sighed and looked at the offender. It was a satchel, filled to the brim with Dwemer gyros.

'She's got to be close then,' Frynn thought to herself. She picked up the rather heavy satchel and strode up the hill. As she reached the top of the hill, she saw a Breton woman scrambling around, frantically searching for only the Eight know what.

'You Sorine?' Frynn spoke up.

'Huh? What's it to you?' the Breton girl quietly said. She looked nervous and _very_ paranoid.

'Isran sent me. Vampires have shown up and he needs your help,' Frynn sighed.

'Oh. Now he needs my help? So now I suppose he remembers I proposed no less than several ways that vampires would overrun the population. Well, I lost my satchel, so until I…' she was cut off by Frynn.

'Here's your damn satchel,' Frynn stated, shoving it into the Breton's hands. She really wasn't in the mood for paranoia and craziness.

'Huh… I guess I'll be off then. I suppose he wants to meet at Fort Dawnguard?'

'Exactly,' Frynn answered. She didn't care how Sorine knew where Isran would want to meet and so she trudged off and looked for the next target. Gunmar.

* * *

Frynn had been walking for hours on end, looking at caves, ponds, clearings and groves only to be attacked by various beasts and at least 4 spriggans. She had walked up into the mountains of Riften, marking it as the final place before she searched for help.

'You there! Halt!' a voice yelled, but in a whispery way 'I've been tracking this beast for months. I'll not let it take another soul,' the brutish Nord said. Frynn looked him up and down, noting his red air and huge arms. _He's kind of… dirty_ Frynn thought, suppressing a smirk.

'Isran sent me. We have a vampire problem,' she said softly. The word vampire seemed to catch his attention.

'Vampires? Well… Once I'm done with these bears, I'll head off to…' he trailed off. Frynn had to stop a laugh. It seemed the brute was only good for fighting, and his mind wasn't as sharp as his axe.

'Fort Dawnguard,' Frynn finished for him. She rolled her eyes and left the brute to his work. As she trudged back down the path, making sure she was out of his earshot, she burst out laughing. The old Nord was an idiot, and she suspected he knew it.

* * *

As Serana waited in the foulest room she'd ever sat in, she heard voices in the main room. Isran boomed about vampires, armoured trolls and dwarven crossbows. But the only word Serana really focused on was the one Isran spoke last. _Frynn._ Serana got butterflies. The elf woman was here, and Serana was surprised at how excited she was. Why was she so giddy? Frynn was just a woman, a half-caste none the less. But there was something about her. She tried to wipe the grin off her face as she heard footsteps approach. Isran walked into the room, followed by Frynn. Her fiery hair cascaded down her head, resting on her shoulders, and it framed her ice blue eyes.

'Alright, you're here. Now see what _it_ wants,' Isran bitterly said to Frynn, refusing to acknowledge Serana.

'She. Serana is a person too,' Frynn spat back at him. Serana was quite surprised. No one had ever defended her, and when Frynn said that, Serana's heart skipped a beat. Frynn then turned to face Serana and put on a mock posh face.

'What are you doing here, Lady Serana?' Frynn squeaked. Serana had to try very hard not to laugh at Frynn. She had no idea why, but it was always funny when Frynn would mock her.

'I… I'd rather not be here either, but it was important. And I feel like I can trust you,' she said.

'Of course, what do you need?' Frynn asked her.

'It's… Well it's about me… and the scroll,' Serana stumbled through her words.

'What about the Scroll?' Frynn seemed curious, which made Serana want to tell her everything. But she refrained, again feeling that shame and guilt that she felt while she was in the boat with Frynn.

'You already heard why I was trapped with the scroll. Now, the scroll holds the key to figuring out what my father needs to complete the prophecy. Problem is, we can't read it,' Serana sighed.

'Do you know someone who could?' Frynn queried.

'Yes, I heard there was an Imperial scholar who arrived not too long ago. He may be a Moth Priest, the only people who can read theses damn scrolls. We just need to find him,' Serana explained, a bit quickly.

'We?' Frynn again asked. Serana heard hope in her voice, and felt satisfied inside.

'Yes, we. I'm tagging along,' Serana grinned, and was given the same smile from Frynn in turn.

'I think we should go to Riften. I know a barmaid there who may be of aid. I kind of helped her and her husband,' Frynn said to Serana. And so it was that Serana found herself following Frynn to the out of the way city.

* * *

'Well, maybe we should rest a bit before we go on,' Frynn sighed, pushing ten septims toward the barmaid.

'Your room is up stairs, friend,' the Argonian rasped. Frynn trudged up, Serana following behind, and both sat down on the bed with an exhausted thump.

'It's good to sit down,' Serana sighed. She looked at Frynn, who was lying down and lost in her own world.

'How much do you actually know about that thing?' Frynn asked, gesturing toward the Elder Scroll that now rested against the bedside cupboard.

'Not much really,' Serana said, then getting a sly look on her face 'turns out you don't learn much just by sleeping with something,' she finished. Frynn sat there for a while, silent. Then she chuckled.

'You are a terrible flirt, Lady Serana,' Frynn replied. Serana looked her dead in the eyes.

'I thought it was pretty good,' she said. They then laughed loudly, content to just sit and chat. But Serana wanted to know a bit about Frynn and her past.

'What about your parents? What were they like?' she asked Frynn, extremely curious. She was relieved when a warm smile crossed Frynn's face.

'I never knew my mother. She was the wood elf part of me. My father said she was gorgeous, with fiery red hair and a heart made of gold. My father, he was a brute of a Nord. Big and blonde, icy blue eyes. But he loved me, and I loved him back. I really miss my father,' Frynn smiled sadly.

'Oh... I … I'm sorry I shouldn't of,' Serana felt awkward now.

'You don't have to be sorry. You didn't kill him,' Frynn replied. She then looked into Serana's amber eyes, with a serious stare.

'Have you ever loved someone?' she asked. Serana was caught off guard by the question, and looked down at Frynn.

'Once. He was a Breton, with these cute, brown eyes and short black hair. He was the only one who ever truly cared about me. His name was Brecca. But age wearied him and he passed on,' Serana sighed sadly. She returned to look at Frynn, who was still staring at her.

'Are you alright?' Frynn sat up, brushing away the tear on Serana's cheek. Frynn went to pull her hand away, but Serana grabbed it with her own. 'Serana… Maybe we should go,' Frynn tried to pull away, but Serana wouldn't let go. 'I… sorry,' Serana seemed to realise what she was doing a quickly jerked back her hand. Frynn looked at her and pulled her into a warm, friendly hug. She didn't want to get attached to this woman so she made a point of making herself seem friendly.

* * *

_She can't take a hint, can she?_ Serana thought as they rode off towards Dragons Bridge. She was resenting Frynn for being so friendly, but she put it out of her mind. Keerava had told them a scholar had been around Dragon's Bridge, so Frynn insisted they ride off immediately. She was still upset at Frynn for not realising what Serana meant when she held her hand. But she had to focus. This wouldn't be easy to find a Moth Priest.

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow… That is the worst ending I've ever written. Ever. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! The song that kind of made me want to write this was Misery Business by Paramore. Cheers.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Refuse

**A/N: This chapter will probably include more of an adventure focus. Sorry about chapter 2, must've messed up the word doc. Also, I would like to thank the guest user Phoenix and Faded Writer for leaving a review, cause I had been waiting for ages so thanks to you two.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Not Too Late **

Frynn hopped off her horse, bouncing on her heels as she hit the ground. She looked around for someone who seemed welcoming enough, to ask about the Moth Priest. Her eyes rested on a scrawny Redguard, chopping firewood no doubt for the inn's hearth. She strode over to him, seeming far too confident and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned suddenly, almost falling. _ Oh joy, he's drunk_ Frynn thought. She shifted, unsure of what to say when Serana chimed in.

'Excuse me sir, do you know of a Moth Priest passing through?' she queried. He lurched forward, his hand searching for Serana's shoulder. His face got uncomfortably close to Serana's, and she could smell the honeyed mead on his breath.

'She asked you a question, sir,' Frynn's voice had a sense of protectiveness in it. She'd had just about enough of people getting in other's faces, starting fights and what not.

'Eh… No. You should,' he hiccupped 'ask the guards'. Frynn was more than annoyed as she walked up to the guard. Drunks and idiots did not help her mood.

'Excuse me sir, but have you heard of any Moth Priest passing through?' Frynn asked. The guard looked her up and down and hesitated. _I swear, if he's drunk too…_ Frynn thought.

'Aye, he headed south not long ago. You should be able to catch him,' the guard spoke clearly and he was definitely not drunk. Frynn was relieved that she finally had a lead she could actually follow. She glanced back at Serana, who was trying her best to avoid Frynn's gaze. She decided then and there she would make a point of apologising to Serana.

As the two rode across the Dragons Bridge, Frynn cleared her throat, trying to catch Serana's attention. It worked, and Serana turned her head to Frynn.

'I just wanted to say sorry. About the inn…,' Frynn said softly. Of course Serana couldn't stay mad at her. She just wondered why Frynn refused to show love to anyone.

'Why?' was all Serana asked. And as she expected, Frynn took in a breath to talk.

'When I was younger, I saw my father cry and curse at the wind. It was because my mother was never there, because she had left him and it had killed him inside. So that was the day when I swore I would never love anyone,' Frynn sadly explained. 'I thought… I'd get hurt like him,' she stopped then. Serana knew that feeling of not wanting to talk anymore. Instead, she just nodded solemnly.

'Oh,' Serana fell silent, and they continued their journey. She felt like a fool for resenting Frynn. She was only trying to keep herself safe. But Serana was also hurt. _Why would Frynn think anyone would ever hurt her?_ Serana thought. She was so lost in her thoughts that when she bumped into Frynn's horse, she almost jumped from her saddle. She looked at the blood-splattered and torn up ground, only to see a dead vampire, and soldier. The blood smelt metallic and fresh, shining in the newly risen sun. The cart was overturned, its contents scattered across the ground. The soldier had his hand severed, and blood was sprayed near his wound making it obvious that he had died of blood loss. The vampire on the other hand, seemed to have no visible wounds except for a cut over her left brow. Serana's mouth watered and her nose tingled at the smell of fresh blood and she was tempted to just sit down and feed. But Frynn was there, watching her. Frynn pulled a crumpled and bloody note from the vampire's pocket, and began to read it.

'What's it say?' Serana asked. The quicker she knew, the quicker this would be over.

'They're in Forebear's Hideout. And they have the priest,' Frynn stated, drawing out the last part. Frynn turned to Serana and nodded. They mounted their steeds and galloped toward the cave, following the trail of shining blood. Frynn looked at the cave, blood covering its entryway. She wasn't quite sure of what to expect so she stood on the balls of her feet. Frynn dismounted her white steed, petted its neck and waited for Serana to dismount her own horse. They both delved into the cave, the sounds of their feet hitting the floor resembling that of a stalking wolf. The slippery, rank moss that lined the stone floors made Frynn slip several times, her hand always landing in the strange, oozy goo the moss seemed to give off. Regardless of the horrible place, she and Serana stalked down the crumbling stairs, the bellowing river muffling their footfalls and trips on the loose rocks.

* * *

Two dark forms loomed in the distance. Their skin looked sickly smooth, and ripped in a few places, the skin on their upper lips looking as if it had been pulled over their noses. Their eyes, red as ruby, were enough to strike fear in even the strongest of men and you could smell the stench of corpses on them from where they stood.

'Death hounds,' she heard Serana whisper. They continued down the stairs, the familiar sound of Frynn's daggers sliding against their metal sheath as they were drawn out echoing in the cavern. She crept up to the first one, sitting down like a statue, and drew her blade back. Frynn forced it into the hound's neck, making it spasm once then fall over. Serana had sent and ice spike from her hand, and it had pierced the hound's leg. It was now slumped over a rock.

Frynn nodded toward Serana and they continued on into the dank place. The walls of the "fort" were a pale beige colour, and were visibly crumbling. They smelt exactly like the moss. The whole cavern reeked of death, but when they entered the centre of the structure it was by far, the worst.

'Ugh… It smells like a troll's crotch in here,' Frynn whispered. She had seen thralls walking around the walls, and if they could ju-

'You won't leave Skyrim alive!' she heard a thickly accented voice shout. Too late. Frynn turned, shoving her dagger into the first bit of flesh she could see. Her dark blades had punctured deep into a thrall's thigh, grazing the bone. She grinned, and looked up at the thrall, who was falling over. Frynn then pulled her blade out, sending a swift kick to the thrall's gut. She turned around to see Serana surrounded by a vampire and another thrall.

Frynn sprinted across the arena and whirled around on her heel. Her ebony daggers sliced through the air, and in turn, the vampire's flesh. It fell to the ground, writhing and covered in cuts that made it leak like rain. She heard lighting and spun around. Two vampires were running down the stairs, shooting lighting from their palms. Frynn lunged at the orc vampire, her dagger finding his gut. He pushed her off and shot her with a surge of lightning. Frynn twisted on the ground and yelled out in pain.

Her body was on fire, but she got up and forced her arms to stab. She stabbed at the first thing she saw, which happened to be the orc. He fell, choking and spluttering out crimson blood. Frynn watched as an ice spike shot into the vampire next to her, and then the two bodies sat against each other. A strange, egg shaped piece of stone with glowing etchings rolled from the orc vampire's body. Frynn picked it up and curiously inspected it.

'It must open that barrier,' Serana spoke up, her voice echoing in the large room.

'Huh… Yeah,' Frynn replied, chiding herself for not thinking of that sooner.

She looked at the barrier around the Moth Priest in wonder. The blue swirls that constantly moved entranced her. Frynn forced herself to look away and she continued up the stairs. She looked over to a small desk-like structure with one hole along the top. It resembled the odd oval shaped thing.

'I suppose it goes in there then… Would you do the honors?' Frynn turned to Serana, giving her a small smile. She smiled back and tentatively took the Weystone from Frynn's hands. Serana walked over to the counter, placed the Weystone into the top hole and tried her best to push it in, but the damned thing wouldn't budge. She felt a bigger hand pass over her own, and with an effortless push, the Weystone slid into the counter.

'I must have broke it in,' Serana said, looking up at Frynn. They both grinned at her horrible jokes, and then heard an old voice echo in the cavern.

'My master is dead… But I must defeat his enemies,' the moth priest crawled to his feet, and hurled a fireball towards the pair. Serana ducked and saw Frynn roll away to her left. She drew her dagger and willed the lightning magic to appear in her left hand. She forced her hand outward, splaying her fingers and watching as the lightning hurtled toward the old man. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Frynn with her crossbow, her eye's focused as if she was a wolf and the priest was her next meal.

'Frynn! Don't, you'll kill him!' Serana shouted. She pushed Frynn, who fell to the ground and watched as her crossbow clattered. She pushed Frynn, who fell to the ground and watched as her crossbow clattered to the stone floor.

'What in Oblivion, Serana?!' Frynn shouted at her. Serana flinched at the strength in Frynn's voice, but stood her ground.

'You were going to kill him!' she yelled back. She knew it was just in Frynn's nature, but that was the fate of the world she was risking.

'He was going to kill _**you!**_ Look, we'll talk about this later,' she said to Serana, her voice softening. Serana's look of anger turned into one of curiosity. Frynn sounded more concerned for Serana than herself. She would _**definitely**_ be talking to Frynn after this. The pair ambled down the stairs to where the priest laid on his hands. Frynn helped the man up as he muttered under his breath.

'That wasn't me you were fighting. I could see everything, but I had no control over my actions,' he explained, then looked at Frynn.

'Do you know what they wanted with me?' he inquired, leaning on Frynn in exhaustion. This man was extremely old.

'Yes, because we need you for the same purpose. I'm with the Dawnguard, and we need you to read an Elder Scroll,' Frynn said, trying to rush it along in case more vampires showed up. She glanced around nervously, and then continued on.

'You have an Elder Scroll? Fascinating!' the priest replied, looking delighted.

'Yes we do. You need to go to Fort Dawnguard. I have some… colleagues… there that will be more than happy to house you,' she explained to him quickly. He seemed to catch on that this was urgent and nodded back to Frynn. He strode off towards the mouth of the cave and vanished into the open. Frynn gripped Serana's arm and tugged her along toward the opening of the cave, following the priest's trail.

'Frynn,' Serana called from her horse. Frynn looked back at Serana, tilting her head in a questioning manner.

'What was that back in the cave? About him almost killing me?' Serana questioned the woman. She saw Frynn slow to a stop and look back at her. She seemed hesitant, as if she was afraid and Serana knew exactly why.

'I… I'll tell you on the way, okay?' she answered, picking up her pace again.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger ^-^. This was the hardest chapter for me to write, because it seemed extremely **_**boring. **_**Thanks for reading and as always, cheers.**


	5. Chapter 5: You Are The Only Exception

**A/N: Chapter 5 ^-^. I'm glad people picked up the Paramore reference, and those of you that have heard the song know what ensues after those lyrics. I also realised I titled Chapter 3 and 4 the same.. hehe oops?****Anyway, enjoy this Monday cheer up. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: You Are the Only Exception**

'Serana, the Dawnguard needs you… _I_ need you,' Frynn said softly. She didn't want to talk anymore, and she felt sure that was all the explanation Serana needed. She glanced over to Serana, who was riding the chestnut Frynn had bought her in Riften.

'I know it's hard for you to love, Frynn. I'm not asking for love, I'm just hoping you can trust me enough,' Serana replied. Frynn could tell she was lying, if just a little bit. She almost chuckled at how obvious it was and she decided it was her chance to change the subject.

'Have you ever even lied before, Lady Serana?' Frynn laughed at the look on Serana's face. It was kind of cute, really.

'Yes I have. Frynn, you can't keep avoiding talking to me,' Serana said defensively. She was looking straight into Frynn's eyes, expectantly.

Frynn sighed and stared back. Serana expected the truth, and there was no way Frynn was going to get out of it. She glanced at the ground and then looked back up at Serana's face.

'It's obvious you harbour some sort of feeling for me but… I'm not sure how I feel yet. Please Serana, I just need some time to think,' Frynn confessed sadly. She glanced over to Serana, and saw the disappointment in her eyes. Frynn sighed again, and they continued their ride.

* * *

Frynn and Serana slowly trotted up the path to the Fort. Despite how ugly and empty the Fort was, the scenery made up for up.

'It never ceases to amaze me, how pretty this place is,' Frynn said in wonder. She hadn't realised she was thinking out loud, but Serana looked at her as if she had two heads, and then looked ahead.

'Maybe we should get it for your birthday then,' Serana grinned, trying to joke but failing terribly. She saw Frynn's brow furrow slightly and for the first time since they met Serana saw a large scar running down Frynn's cheek.

'Hey, what happened?' Serana queried, gesturing toward the horrible scar.

'Huh? Oh… Just… Birthday problems,' Frynn murmured. She seemed troubled, and Serana was determined to get to the bottom of it.

'Frynn, I'm not an idiot. What happened?' Serana demanded this time.

Frynn looked up at her, almost sadly.

'You want to know what happened? Well…' she paused nervously 'I… I tried to kill a man on my birthday. I tried to kill several men and I succeeded,' Frynn spoke, her words gushing like water.

'I… I'm sure it was in defence, or something. It was in defence, wasn't it?' Serana prodded, hopeful and shocked at Frynn's outburst.

'No it wasn't! I walked up to him and stabbed him, and then the other 2 men came and… I just lost control… I didn't mean to kill the others!' Frynn whispered, almost like she was talking to herself.

'Why?' Serana asked, even more shocked at the fact that this small elf girl killed 3 men.

'Because I was told to… I did it because my… "Friend"… told me to… Gods dammit Serana, I was ten. Ten!' Frynn's toned turned from one of anger to sadness. Serana looked at Frynn, and reached for her shoulder to comfort.

'I'm sorry…' Serana said softly.

'Serana, I'll be fine. You worry about yourself,' Frynn shrugged off her hand and they continued walking. Serana stood there, confused at Frynn's anger. She looked down and continued walking.

* * *

'Is everything set? Are we prepared for the reading?' Frynn asked, eager to hear what the Moth Priest had to say.

'For the reading? Yeah, just let the old man know when you're ready,' Isran replied. _Gods he speaks so slow_ Frynn thought in her head, more annoyed than she should have been.

She turned around to see Serana already talking to the Moth Priest, and handing over the scroll.

'Oh,' Frynn mumbled, and then walked into the outer ring as the Moth Priest began to read aloud.

'I see a vision of a powerful bow before me. I know this bow! It is Auriel's bow! The vision changes and a voice whisper in my head,' Frynn tuned out of the reading and barely heard Dexion talking. She was more focused on what she had told Serana.

She was afraid that Serana would… well, be afraid of her. She glanced at Serana, who was totally enthralled by Dexion's reading. Frynn looked at the floor, suddenly a lot more interested in her foot. She knew Serana harboured some sort of feeling for Frynn, but she wasn't so sure about herself. Her stream of thoughts was interrupted by a solitary voice.

'Do you have a moment to talk?' Serana inquired. She looked at Frynn, who was staring at the ground and seemed to be thinking very hard. _I wonder what she's thinking about… _

'Huh? Of course. What do you need?' Frynn said, turning to face Serana. Frynn's frozen eye's stared back at Serana's. It made her feel a bit giddy.

'Dexion mentioned two other scrolls. I think I know where one of them is,' Serana explained and watched as a puzzled look crossed Frynn's face.

'Well… Why didn't you say something?' she asked, and a tone of extreme confusion rung true in her voice. Serana thought it was quite cute, actually.

'Look, half the people here would just a soon kill me before they spoke to me. Anyway, we have to find my mother, Valerica. She'll know where the scroll is, and if we're lucky, she might even have it,' Serana hesitantly said. She saw Frynn's face perk up, and her eyes sparkled.

'Where is she then?' Frynn queried, bouncing on her heels. It was Serana's turn to be confused at Frynn's excitement.

'That's the only problem… I uhm… I don't know,' Serana confessed. She truly had no idea where her mother once. Valerica had abandoned her in that crypt.

'We need to find her. Any ideas where she might be hiding?' Frynn's expression changed to one of thoughtfulness.

'I think… This might sound stupid but… Maybe she's in Castle Volkihar?' Frynn spoke slowly, with an unsure grin on her face. Serana stared at the elf and furrowed her brow.

'Wait… That actually makes sense!' Serana said loudly. Her words echoed in the empty fort, and she looked over at Frynn. They both had large smiles on their face.

'Before I was… Well, you know… My mother said she was going into hiding. She said "somewhere he would never look",' Serana explained. 'It was cryptic, but she called attention to it. She has to be there… That is, I don't think we'll trip over her there.'

'Serana… There is one problem. They won't let us use the front door,' Frynn turned towards Serana and looked at her expectantly. Serana closed her eyes in thought, and after a few minutes an idea came to her.

'No they won't. But there's an old tunnel the previous owners used to get shipments. We could get in that way,' she explained. Frynn looked at her for a few seconds and then spoke.

'Alright. Let's be off then,' she said as she turned on her heel and strode out of the Fort.

* * *

'Where exactly are we going?' Frynn asked as they crawled through the dank sewer system. It smelt like stale blood in the cistern.

'My mother used to keep a garden that my father could never stand. He said it was too peaceful,' Serana explained. She had only been in these tunnels twice as a girl, and both times she was either with CuSith or one of the other vampires. She looked over at Frynn, who was surprisingly small for being half Nord. Still, she was glad the elf was here with her. Not just to protect her, but because she was about to meet her mother, whom she hadn't seen for years. A question came to Serana as the thought of her mother crossed her mind.

'Frynn. Why did your mother leave your father?' she felt like a curious little girl, asking her father what dragons really looked like.

'Huh?' Frynn glanced over at her and paused. She continued to sneak through the tunnels.

'I guess it was because she wasn't really the 'marry and settle down' type. Pa said she wasn't anyway, but I know better. I'm a bastard child and my mother was a tavern wench,' Frynn slowly explained. Her face had remained blank the whole time, as if she'd rehearsed the line and told many other people the exact same thing.

'Maybe… Maybe when this is over we could find her,' Serana remarked hopefully. She looked back to Frynn, who shifted uncomfortably.

'Not likely. Uhm… We should keep going,' Frynn stammered. She had picked up the pace and was a lot further in front of Serana. They both looked up at the door to the courtyard.

'This is it,' Serana said softly.

* * *

Serana struggled to keep up with Frynn, who had just finished killing the last gargoyle in a room full of them. She gazed around the room that seemed to be a dead end and sighed. More of her mother's "tricks".

'Look around. There has to be a hidden door or something,' Serana exhaled. She glanced over at Frynn, who seemed more than frustrated.

'Gods damn this…' she heard Frynn shout. Serana had to suppress a giggle as she saw Frynn launch at one of the walls. It gave way under the pressure and began rising into the wall.

'Found it,' Frynn groaned as she rubbed her head. They both laughed and strode into the newly opened room. It looked like a lab, with various alchemical supplies and shelves adorned with bowls and mortars and pestles, but a large, spiral pattern was etched into the floor.

'This must be her … lab,' Serana said in awe. She stared around at the room, entranced by the different ingredients. She looked to the etching in the floor and realised where her mother must have gone.

'Oh no…' Serana murmured. She turned toward Frynn, who was standing there waiting for her.

'Frynn I… She must have gone to the Soul Cairn,' Serana groaned.

'Soul Cairn? What's that?' Frynn queried innocently. She looked at Serana expectantly.

'My mother had this theory. She said that all souls went to the Soul Cairn when they died… That they weren't just wasted. That must be where she went to hide the other scroll,' Serana explained. Frynn perked like she always did when she had something to do.

'So how do we get there?' Frynn smiled. She finally had something remotely fun to do.

'My mother had to have kept a journal somewhere. It should tell us how she got to the Soul Cairn,' she said while still gazing around the room. Frynn had walked off over to the various shelves whilst Serana had been talking.

Frynn dropped the last ingredient into the vessel and looked over to Serana with a warm smile.

'Are you ready?' she asked. Serana simply nodded and walked toward the vessel. She drew her elven dagger and drew it across her wrist. Slowly, blood trickled into the vessel and covered the ingredients. Serana saw Frynn flinch out of the corner of her eye.

They both cast their eyes down and watched as the etching spiralled, revealing purple flames underneath. The slabs of stone floated into the air and rested at the top of the balcony.

'By the Eight… She actually did it… She created a portal to the Soul Cairn…,' Serana murmured. She was interrupted by Frynn's excited shout.

'Come on then! Let's go,' Frynn said excitedly as she strode down the steps. Serana watch as Frynn flinched. Various fizzling noises erupted from the portal and Frynn staggered back up the steps.

'Frynn, are you ok?' Serana asked, concerned. She looked at the various welts on Frynn's arms.

'Yeah… What was that?' Frynn stared at the portal. It seemed as if it were alive.

'I should have expected that… The Soul Cairn is… hungry for lack of a better word. It wants a soul as payment… but there is one way…' Serana trailed off in her own thoughts.

'What? What is it?' Frynn asked desperately. Serana looked back at her.

'Vampire's aren't counted among the living. I could probably pass through there without a problem,' Serana explained. She looked at Frynn, who appeared torn.

'There is one other way, but it would leave you weak. I could partially soul trap you and hope that satisfies the Soul Cairn… Look, Frynn, whatever path you choose just know that… I won't think any less of you,' Serana sighed. A part of her hoped Frynn would opt to be a vampire, but she shook off the thought. It was selfish of her.

'I… I don't see any other way Serana. I'll have to become a vampire,' Frynn exhaled sadly. She stared up at Serana and for the first time, Serana saw real sadness in Frynn's eyes.

'I'm willing to turn you but… I haven't fed in who knows how long… And turning someone is intimate for vampires… It's personal,' Serana tried her best to seem concerned, but she didn't think it worked. She saw Frynn smirk.

'In that case, I'm glad you're doing it,' Frynn said smoothly. Serana blushed furiously and focused on Frynn's neck.

Serana leaned close to Frynn's neck and trailed her teeth across the skin. She couldn't lose herself here, or she'd wake up and Frynn would be gone. She trailed her tongue across Frynn's neck again and laughed when Frynn whimpered. She sunk her fangs into the skin and bent down when Frynn fell onto the ground. Serana pulled away after a few minutes and held Frynn's forearms as she convulsed.

Slowly, Frynn fell onto the ground. She convulsed a few more times and then fell still. Serana shook her a few times and then held her still. Perhaps she had went too far.

'Frynn? Please, wake up,' Serana sobbed. She tried to pull up the elf into her arms. As she did so, two deathly orange eyes met Serana's own. Frynn stared back at Serana, the two extremely close to each other and Frynn rested her forehead against Serana's, whispering into her ear.

'I thought I was gone…'

* * *

**A/N: I always found it hard to write lovey dovey scenes, but finally I decided to write one. I think it's time Frynn finally opens up, hey? I hope you enjoyed, and the song that inspired me to write this chapter was Love Love Love by Of Monsters and Men. ****Also, I'd like you guys to let me know if you think these chapters are too small if you could. **Cheers! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Eye Of The Beholder

**A/N: I'm really enjoying writing about Frynn and receiving feedback on it. Sorry about the longer wait for this chapter, my laptop broke. I'd like to thank dearest Daenerys Targaryen for giving the inspiration to write the love scene in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Beauty Is In the Eye of the Beholder**

_What is better - to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?_

'I thought I was gone…' Frynn stammered. She held her head against Serana's shoulder and let a single tear trail down her cheek. After Serana had turned Frynn, her vision had blackened. She felt herself falling and then there was nothing, as if she were asleep.

'It's ok, you're here now,' Serana said softly. Frynn looked up at her and shivered. There was a hunger in her eyes that Frynn had never seen before.

'It felt like… like I had died,' Frynn stammered. She felt cold and stiff, exactly how she imagined death to be.

'Frynn… You did die. Vampires are undead,' Frynn clenched her eyes shut at the words. She didn't want to believe she was dead.

'I can't feel my heart beating,' Frynn whispered to herself. She steeled herself and tried to get up, only to realise Serana was basically on top of her. Serana seemed to realise, and blushed furiously. Frynn laughed awkwardly and they started to get up.

'… I guess this is it then?' Frynn looked over to Serana and then down at the portal.

'I guess,' Serana answered. With that, the two stepped into the portal.

They had been walking for hours. Purple mists mingled with the lifeless ground and lightning lashed out at stray souls. The trees harboured no leaves and stone structures jutted from the ground. It was beautiful, in a terrifying way. Serana gazed at a huge structure with shimmering borders that seemed impossible to pass.

'Let's check this out,' Frynn suggested. Before Serana could reply, Frynn had begun trudging up the crumbling steps. Frynn had stopped at the peak of the stairs and was standing there, still.

'What is it…' Serana trailed off. Standing behind the barrier was her mother. Her hair was piled up into two buns on either side of her head and her face reminded Serana of herself.

'Mother?' Serana asked, stunned. She rushed toward the barrier, her hands hitting the glass.

'Serana? Is that truly you?' her mother sounded more concerned than surprised. Serana wasn't sure whether to be angry at her mother or to be ecstatic that she could see her again.

'What are you doing here? Your father has found out that he needs your blood, hasn't he? Then I've failed…' her mother's words rushed out, allowing Serana no time to explain.

'No, you don't understand. We're here to stop him!' Serana shouted back at her mother, her small hand curling into a fist.

She felt a slightly bigger hand cover her own, and then gently push it away from the barrier. Serana looked up at Frynn's smiling face. Frynn turned toward Valerica.

'Hello,' she said sweetly. Her face had donned a huge grin but her eyes were cold and showed no happiness. Valerica stared at her through the barrier.

'So how has it come to pass that a vampire hunter is in the presence of my daughter?' Valerica asked. Frynn opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. _Rude…_ she thought to herself.

'It pains me to think that you would travel in the guise of her protector to kill me,' she reasoned. Frynn tightened her jaw, swallowed and then stared back at Valerica.

'I am not here to kill you. I… We need the Elder Scroll that you have,' Frynn irritably explained. The woman was paranoid and it extremely annoyed her.

'We-,' Valerica began, but this time Frynn cut her off.

'Woman, I really do not care. Do you have the scroll or not?' she demanded. Valerica looked offended and somehow, that made Frynn feel better.

'Yes… I do. But you'll have trouble getting in,' Valerica stated.

Frynn looked up at the huge barrier and sighed.

* * *

'That took too damned long,' Frynn grumbled. They had gone around half the damned Soul Cairn looking for skeletal men just so they could get a scroll. Hopefully what she had in mind to get the other one didn't take as long.

'I agree…' she heard Serana mumble as they trudged back toward the fortress. The giant barrier that had separated Valerica from the two had vanished. Valerica stood, waiting for them.

'You managed to kill all three keepers? I'm impressed,' Frynn sighed at her words. _She has no idea._

'Can you take us to the scroll now?' Frynn struggled. She was tired and could just lay down there. Not sleeping for three days takes its toll on you.

'Of course, follow me,' Valerica turned toward the huge doors of the arena. Frynn turned to Serana and mumbled.

'There it is again… Huge Nord doors,' Frynn whispered. She heard Serana giggle and she smirked as they walked on. When they entered the fortress, the area looked like a huge arena. Stones that looked suspiciously like graves dotted the arena, and 4 towers stood at the corners. It was eerie, like the stones were actually graves, and those that lay beneath would readily come back up.

'Well, this is a bit… colossal,' Frynn whispered. The two jumped as a guttural roar cut through the eerie wind.

'It's Durnehviir! Ready yourselves!' Valerica shouted at the two, and Frynn's crossbow slid off her back and into her hands. A form loomed in the purple mists as a second roar resounded through the night. The shape approached them, and the mist cleared away as if it were making a path for it. Frynn loaded her crossbow, sucked her breath in and aimed at the beast.

The dragon landed and Frynn got a good look at the beast. Its skin was peeling from its old, worn bones and an aberrant, foul smelling mucus dripped from what little skin the beast had left. Its foul breath sent out a wave that caused the bones of the dead to rise.

'Serana, deal with those bastards!' Frynn shouted. She was in complete military mode. The sound of bones clashing with the ground confirmed that Serana had indeed dealt with them. Frynn let her steel bolt fly through the air and watched anxiously as it tore toward the dragon. The bolt embedded itself in Durnehviir's eye, or rather, what was left of it. Frynn tore her ebony daggers from their sheath, and as the dragon landed, she launched at it. Frynn bounced off Durnehviir's bumped nose, and landed on his head. She plunged her dagger into where his brain should be just as two ice spikes jutted from his head. He let loose a roar and faded into purple mist.

'What an event!' Frynn beamed at Serana and Valerica.

* * *

'At least we've got one of the scrolls,' Serana sighed. She'd hated seeing her mother again. It was physically _**and**_ emotionally stressful.

'Yeah… We should rest up,' Frynn struggled as she trudged slowly toward The Winking Skeever. Frynn had forced Serana to ride to Solitude once they'd received the Elder Scroll and that had only made things worse. Frynn forced open the door, demanded a room and then stomped up stairs.

'I… Sorry,' Serana apologised to the people in the inn and followed after Frynn. She was always uncomfortable around Frynn, because the armour she wore was… revealing, for lack of a better word. It looked like Ancient Nord armour, but it had been adapted so the front straps looped around to the back, exposing her toned stomach. Serana blushed again and looked away.

'Hey, Serana?' Frynn's voice had a sense of curiosity to it. Serana turned to face her only to see her notorious smirk on her face.

'What is it?' she sighed. Frynn was up to something, and a part of her knew she wouldn't much like it.

'Have you ever slept with someone other than…? You know?' Frynn asked, walking toward Serana slowly.

'No… Brecca said it was against his religion,' Serana stammered. She was certain that her ears and face had turned completely red. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she would like what Frynn was up to.

'Who in their right mind would turn down a beautiful woman?' Frynn asked herself, trailing her finger down Serana's jawline.

'I'll just have to show you,' she whispered, leading Serana over to the bed. Frynn looked determined, as if she were teaching someone.

'A woman on the streets by herself doesn't exactly go unnoticed,' Frynn explained as she slid onto Serana's torso, whom was now lying down. She reached for Serana's hands, and grasped them close to her waist. Serana shuddered._ What was getting into Frynn?_

After a while of just sitting in that spot, Frynn spoke. 'I'm on my way too believing in love again, Serana,' Frynn smiled at her, a genuine smile. Serana smiled back and tried to sit up.

'Oh no you don't,' Frynn said, laughing, and gently pushing Serana back down and resting her forehead on her own. She giggled at Frynn and sighed. This was how it should be. Serana looked back up at Frynn's smiling face. They stayed that way, until Frynn tilted her head. Serana closed her eyes, and felt Frynn's lips meet her own. Frynn smelt like pine trees and Skyrim's forests. Serana had been tense, but as soon as Frynn kissed her, she had relaxed. Frynn broke the kiss and smiled at Serana.

'This is nice…' she whispered.

* * *

Serana woke to the sun in her eyes, and two arms around her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, trying to see who was holding her. She turned to see Frynn and the top of her collar bone exposed. Serana realised with a blush that they were both half-naked and had slept together.

'Frynn,' Serana shook Frynn's shoulder gently, and watched as two orange eyes blazed to life. She sighed sadly and wished those eyes were ice blue instead of the blaze of a killer.

'Morning Miss Serana,' Frynn smirked and then rolled over. They both laughed, and then forced themselves to get into their armour.

'Where do we go now? Serana asked. She knew they had to somehow find the other scroll, but had no idea how. She hoped Frynn did.

'Markarth,' Frynn flatly replied and chuckled when she saw Serana's puzzled face.

'I heard the Dragonborn lived there,' she smirked then 'and we're going to rob him,' Frynn explained. She checked her daggers, fastening them to her legs and then tightened her back straps.

'We're going to rob… the Dragonborn?'

Frynn nodded simply and strode out of the inn. 'Come on, then,'

* * *

Stone towers rose from the ground, stopping only when their golden heads reached the sky. A stream ran straight through the city, down to the smithy area. Frynn sniffed, and then looked up at an area that had just moved. A rather burly man had pushed open a door and disappeared into the room.

'There's our guy,' Frynn whispered, looking over at Serana. She was awestruck, staring around the city with her mouth open.

'Lady Serana, you might want to shut your mouth,' Frynn chuckled, and walked on with the blushing Serana trailing slowly behind. Arduously, the pair forced themselves up the huge stairs, and eventually, reached the door. It was intricately carved and made of gold.

'Okay, Serana you'll have to come in behind me, in the event the Dragonborn is watching the door,' Frynn explained. She glanced around nervously.

'Alright…' Serana didn't sound too sure. _She'll have to deal with it_ Frynn thought as she fiddled with the lock. It broke open and the door slowly pushed open. Frynn crept in, and when there was no sign of the man, she whistled. It was soft, but loud enough that Serana could hear. Frynn stood and walked around the empty house, turning her head to see anything that looked remotely like a bedroom.

'Look for something scroll-y,' Frynn sighed. She had hoped the Dragonborn would have an Elder Scroll proudly on display. It seemed she was mistaken, though, as she continued to search. She spotted a shut door, and silently, she pushed it open and crept into the room.

On the stone bed, a man laid. He was burly and muscled, with black wind-swept hair. Frynn smirked, and shut the door behind her. The shelf beside the man's bed had a display case with an oddly shining scroll in it._ Now this… This is what I came for_. The man stirred and his eyes snapped open. He looked Frynn up and down and then sat up.

'Can I help you?' he sighed, as if he were used to his sleep being interrupted. A grin crept across Frynn's face.

'I don't know… Can you?' Frynn smiled coyly. She had to play this off, or he'd just… obliterate her. The man's eyes narrowed and a smile tickled the corners of his lips. Frynn slowly moved toward him, but skirted around so that her hand rested right next to the Elder Scroll.

'You have something that I need,' she said slowly and watched as he stood up. Frynn slipped her ebony dagger into her hand in a quick motion and the man got closer to her. Just as he went to touch her face, she stabbed him in his gut.

'That isn't enough to kill you friend, but you'll be sore for a few days,' Frynn chuckled and clicked open the display case.

'I'll find you…' the man struggled, which cause Frynn to laugh again.

'Oh, I'm sure you will. Nice meeting you,' Frynn grasped the Elder Scroll and bolted out of the room.

* * *

'How'd you actually get it?' Serana asked curiously. She inspected the Scroll and then returned her gaze to Frynn.

'Men like pretty things,' Frynn smiled and fell behind Serana. She stiffened as Frynn took the Scroll and strapped it to her back. _I could've done that…_ Serana grumbled, but then smiled, reminding herself it was Frynn.

'Guess this will all be over soon,' Frynn sighed happily and Serana felt a pang of disappointment. Frynn couldn't wait for this to end, but Serana realised that she didn't want to stop going around Skyrim with her.

Frynn sighed sadly and then looked guiltily at the note she had scribbled. She'd hated writing, no matter how much she had to. Frynn crumpled the note back up and pushed it into the back of her knapsack. Soon her life would be back to that same constant chase. She looked at Serana, the surrounding land and then back at the ground. The sky was beginning to blacken with tiny hints of a storm, and edges of lightning pushed themselves onto the canvas that was Nirn's sky.

'Come on. It's going to storm soon,' Frynn gripped Serana's hand and they both took off running down the stone path.

* * *

**A/N: This took so long, and I am so sorry but I was caught up with writing other Frynn stories. The song that I wrote this chapter too was The Call by Regina Spektor. As always, thanks for reading this chapter ^-^.**


End file.
